


Superhero

by kathiann



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Gen, Romance, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-24
Updated: 2009-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathiann/pseuds/kathiann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post ep one shot to Bloodshot. This is my take on what might have happened after the superhero scene, you know which one I mean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superhero

**Author's Note:**

> So I promised Ebony10 a fluffy post ep to Bloodshot. And here it is. So remember the scene with Lisbon and Jane in the hallway? The one where she says she's going to make him a superhero costume and Jane feels Lisbon's face? This is an off shoot of that. I wanted to try and post this before tonight's ep, but things happen :)

It was a good day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and he could see. That was something that he didn't take for granted anymore now that he had gone without it. But that wasn't the main reason he was happy. Today he was going to remind Lisbon that she had promised to make him a superhero costume. He walked in and said good morning to the team. No coffee offerings today. He was actually on time.

He walked over to his sofa to relax before work. Never work too hard—it might hurt. He stopped in his tracks when he saw a box where he had intended to sit. Moving it over slightly, he sat down and read the note that had been taped to the top.

 _Jane,_  
Here's your "costume." The book is on loan form my brother. Damage it and I will shoot you.  
Lisbon

He smirked. She had remembered after all. He opened the box and was surprised to find a cowboy hat and a comic book with the name Bat Lash across the cover. The picture on the cover showed a man on a wanted poster wearing a hat remarkably similar to the one in the box. He glared at both of them and, grabbing the box, barged into Lisbon's office.

"When I asked for a superhero costume, I assumed that it would at least come with a cape. This is just a hat." He said without greeting, dropping the box on her desk.

"I thought this was the comic book hero that best suit you. I spent three hours on the phone with my brother going through all of his comic books to find him." Lisbon said, leaning back in her chair and trying her best to look insulted.

"I said superhero, not comic book hero. And three hours on the phone to find him? How many comic books does your brother own?"

"Let's just hope the bottom never falls out of the comic book market or he'll be living with me when he retires." She smirked slightly at the thought. "Besides, Bat Lash fits you perfectly. He's a womanizing conman who doesn't play fair and is a border line outlaw. He eschews gun fights and solves crimes in his own unique way. The comic book in there is his first one, published in 1967."

"Who's the comic book buff, you or your brother?" Jane laughed slightly.

"I did grow up with him. I even bought him some of the finer pieces in his collection. He pays more for insurance on his books than I do in rent every month. Spend enough time with him and you pick up a few things."

"Still, a cowboy? He's not even a superhero. I'm certain that you said you were going to make me a super hero costume."

"I think the Stetson suits you. I even made sure it was in your size. Come on, Jane. Read the book. I'm sure you'll agree that he fits you to a tee." She waited while Jane thumbed through the book mostly just looking at the pictures, but reading some of the frames.

"He may bear a slight resemblance to me, but that's all." He looked at a couple more pages. "I really wanted something with a cape. All the good superheroes have capes." If Lisbon didn't know better, she would think he was pouting.

"You never said you wanted a cape. You didn't actually say what you wanted, just that you wanted one." She was enjoying this a little bit too much, but she was ok with that.

"Well, I do. You're just going to have to "make" me another one." He said with mock seriousness. He was enjoying this, too.

"Fine. I'm not going to do it now. You're just going to have to wait. Now, I have work to do." She looked down at the papers on her desk and ignored Jane until he left. When he was gone, she put down her pen and started to think.

When Jane came into work the next day he saw that, instead of a box, there was an envelope, addressed to him and taped to the back of his sofa. Trying not to cringe at the thought of tape on leather, he carefully pulled it off and opened it.

 _Jane,_  
I have your costume waiting for you. I'll give it to you tonight after work. Try not to get too impatient.  
Lisbon

He smirked. It hadn't taken her near as long as he thought to come up with a superhero costume for him. He felt bad about giving her a hard time yesterday. To her credit, the hat really did fit. He had even brought it with him to work today. True, he left it in his car, but he had brought it.

The day was filled with boring, monotonous work that was really just busy work as the team didn't have a case at the moment. Jane spent most of the day lying on his sofa. He spent most of his time at the office this way anyway so it really wasn't all that different. He waited until the sounds of people stopped. He had ignored Rigsby and Cho as they had left, arguing about who would win tonight's game. He also ignored Van Pelt when she came by and told him goodnight.

Only after everyone had left for the day did Jane get up and make his way to Lisbon's office. He knocked lightly on the door before going in.

"You're still here, Jane?" asked Lisbon, looking up from her computer screen.

"I'm still here. I think you know why." He wouldn't say why. He really wanted that costume.

Lisbon looked at him with a mock confused look on her face, but it only lasted for a few minutes before she broke out in a huge grin. "Do you want to see what I worked up for you this time?"

"Uh, yeah," he said as if it was obvious. He gave her one of his knee-melting smiles.

"Close your eyes." She said, coming from behind her desk with a bag in her hand.

"Why?" He asked—just because he could.

"Do you want this or not?" She asked, attempting to show impatience, but it didn't really work.

He didn't say anything, but smiled and closed his eyes. He heard the bag rustling as she pulled something out. He felt her pushing his jacket off his shoulders and helped her by shrugging out of it. He felt a slight weight on his neck and realized that she must be putting his cape around his neck. The next thing she did surprised him slightly. He felt her breath on his face and her hands on his cheek.

"Lisbon." He said, reaching up and grabbing her hand.

"Just wait, Jane Just wait." He released her hand and he felt her lean slightly against him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He was tempted to open his eyes, but decided not to. He didn't want to ruin the surprise. He realized that she must be putting on a mask when he felt a piece of fabric against his face and a slight pressure on the back of his head. "Ok, open your eyes."

He waited a moment, missing the feel of her so close and then opened his eyes. He found it only slightly harder to see with the mask on. "Oh, wait." Lisbon said, reaching under her desk and removing the hat that she had left there the day before and placing it on his head. "Do you want a mirror?"

"Yes, please." He answered and Lisbon handed him a large hand mirror that she had brought for this purpose.

"It's a little Lone Ranger, don't you think?" He asked straightening his hat and adjusting the mask slightly better on his face. It was an attractive mask, covering his eyes and only going down slightly on his checks. He looked at the cape she had put on him and noticed it was a dark blue, almost midnight. It felt like it was made of satin and he noticed that there were no visible seams. It was a really high quality cape.

"I suppose you could see a little Lone Ranger, but I prefer to think of you as my psychic cowboy sweeping in to save the damsel in distress." She chuckled slightly at the thought of it. Jane couldn't help smiling and he let a huge grin blossom on his face.

"I'm surprised you didn't do a knight in shining armor for me."

"No, that would be too good for you." She smiled slightly and looked hard at him, contemplating the ensemble. She took step closer to him. Jane felt the urge to move back, but didn't. He wanted to see what she was going to do. Slowly she closed her eyes and stood on tip toes and pressed her lips to his. It was a quick and gentle kiss, but Jane was still surprised by it. He hadn't expected that.

"What are you doing?" he asked, slightly breathless, but hiding it well.

"I wanted to know what your face felt like when you were smiling." She responded quietly, using the same line on him that he had used on her.

"I wasn't smiling." He said, although he was now. "Thanks for the costume, Lisbon. Don't be upset if I don't wear it outside."

"Of course not. Superheroes never reveal their secret identities." She said with a smirk. "Have a nice evening, Jane. I'll see you tomorrow." Lisbon grabbed her bag from beside her desk and pushed past him and out the door to her office.

He watched her go, a slight smile on his face—not the 1000 watt grin he usually had, but a gentler one. He had been surprised that she had actually gone through the trouble of tracking down a cape and mask for him. He took hold of the Stetson and held it in his hands. He stared at it for a few seconds before he realized that he wasn't just playing with Lisbon any more. He was starting to fall for her and, to his surprise, he didn't really mind.


End file.
